Sexual frustration
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: Alfred is popular. Athletic. Can get any girl he wanted. So why screw the stubborn Brit? He wasn't gay right? Arthur wished though... School AU USUK


He fiddled with the book in his hand, his grip tightened more moment by moment. It was starting to sicken him just the sight of the bloody fool. Well maybe not so much the idiot himself but those damn charming blue eyes of his. They were truly mesmerising and that's what he hated. He hated how his eyes stood out from his nicely structured face that complimented the dirty blonde locks that lay over it. Each strand was combed neatly except for that one little irritating strand that stood upwards. He grinned and his teeth shone with brightness. Yes, Alfred F. Jones was the most beautiful man living in this run down school.

However, what irritated him the most was the way those flirty females would flaunt their bodies at him. Giggling like children whenever he spoke and rubbing those fake breasts in the poor boy's face. Oh how he'd like to just push them out of his blasted way and charm the American boy of his own accord; give him a seductive smile and take him home then ravish his partially tanned skin with nothing but loving passion. He was probably straight - just by the way he responded to the provocative motions of the girls. Bugger.

Arthur watched from across the school library as packs of females flirted with the hot and attractive younger American boy named Alfred. He couldn't help but watch from over the top of his revision books. Damn that kid, he would mentally curse. He was supposed to be revising for his Science exam but instead he was sat there - focused almost completely on the younger male. The fingertips on his lap slid over the material covering his thighs and he gripped it tightly. It wasn't that Alfred didn't like him even if he would always complain about how school-president-Arthur would always put him down for his messy attire and disrespectful attitude to his peers, it was just that Alfred was an idiot. An utter idiot but my god wasn't that just the most charming thing about him?

His thoughts led on which caused him to snicker quietly.

Apparently Alfred had heard that.

When he looked back up from his books he was met by the intoxicating gaze of Alfred causing him to jump.

"Hey Artie!" he exclaimed. Arthur was quiet for a brief moment as he noticed the girls that had been flirting with him earlier started to glare at him before scattering in different directions. He felt a smirk upcoming on his lips but he pushed it away as he had an Alfred to be paying attention to. A beautiful Alfred at that. He shook the thought from his head.

"What do you want Alfred?" he replied softly with a sigh. Alfred leaned his arms on the table he was sat on and raised an eyebrow at him almost suggestively.

"Oh..."

Arthur stood up and closed his revision books before shoving them into his bag. It was then the taller male grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the school bathroom. Oh. That.

It had been about 2months now since this had started happening. Arthur would be 100% sure hot-shot Alfred was straight if it wasn't for how every now and again he would pull him into the school bathrooms and fuck him senseless against the stall doors. Of course, Arthur had no objections - he loved it, being held by him and being fucked by him but you could hardly call it "making love". He's always admired the younger blonde but some what wished that it could be full of passion and romance rather than mindless lusty sex in a restroom.

He was convinced that Alfred had no attraction to him whatsoever despite the compliments he would whisper in his ear whilst pounding him against the door. However it still crossed his mind why Alfred chose to take him to engage in sexual activities with when he could choose any of those lovely looking ladies that had been flirting with him earlier. They would be more than willing. Then again so would he. Oh how he'd like to rub it in some of the girl's faces that the great Alfred was having scandalous sex with him but he knew he had to remain his gentlemanly posture and reputation. Hell, if the school found out; his reputation would be falling down and nobody would bat a second eyelash at him. Which also meant nobody would listen to him even if he was high up.

Though, it was oh so tempting.

The musky smell of the bathroom filled his nostrils but he seem to take no notice of that. All he could think about now was that he was about to have some hot sex with Alfred. He licked his lips at the thought. Soon he was pressed against the door on the inside of a stall in the bathroom and there would a wet muscle in his mouth scoping out the hot cavern.

Their tongues mingled with saliva in their mouths. Alfred soon pulled away and started to tear away each piece of Arthur's clothing - leaving open mouthed nips and kisses in their wake which were not enough to leave marks. He gasped as the delicious mouth of the young man slid over an erected pink nub. More pleasured noises came from him as more of his clothes were ripped away leaving his exposed and flushed from the amount of attention it was receiving. He helplessly bucked up into the lusty touches.

Alfred's stare remained monotone as he made his way down the smaller man's body. He slid off the rest of his clothing and gazed at the naked body and creamy flesh that was presented in front of him. His fingers ran through the sandy blonde's hair as he leant up to whisper in his ear.

"My, you're sexy Arthur," his name rolled off his tongue with delight and Arthur couldn't help but shiver in return. He wanted this moment to last forever. It was beautiful. He nipped at the exposed neck in front of him a few more times before he grasped hold of the hardened cock of the man. A tremor passed through him as he was touched in an intimate place and a quiet moan passed his lips.

His arms automatically wrapped around Alfred's neck to pull him closer as the hand palmed at his crotch. After a little while of touching, he released his grip and pulled off his own clothing. The tips of his fingers ran over his own hardened shaft. Arthur noted how large and thick it was - the perfect size. Even if he'd seen it many times before, it never failed to shock him.

A startled flinch left him as Alfred ran his tongue over the rim of his ear and flipped him over for his backside was facing the taller man.

"Wiggle your hips for me slut," he whispered seductively. Arthur knew he didn't mean it...

The Brit needed his touch. He needed him so bad, he was craving his touch on the firm cheeks. The feeling of his long fingers sliding in and out of his asshole and soon being replaced by something much larger...

He loved every second of it. Arthur bucked his hips slightly and looked over his shoulder to see the fingers of the American engulfed in his mouth; being sucked on and coated in a thin layer of dripping saliva. Usually he would be disgusted at the sight but it was Alfred...and everything Alfred did was erotic in sex.

His ass was grabbed the cheeks were spread to reveal the pink puckering asshole of the Brit. Soon, he felt a digit circle and slip inside of the waiting hole. It was beckoning for touch. He squirmed at the intrusion and his muscles instinctively tightened up. Alfred slid his hands over his shoulders to comfort him whilst whispering some sweet words in his ear. The finger slid in and out of the entrance and was soon met with another finger and another. The three digits thrust in and out of the stretched hole and separated from each other here and there to spread the eager blonde so he was ready for something bigger. Arthur let out strangled moans that he tried to block with his hand and pushed his hips against the fingers in hopes of helping him to find that special spot. As soon as his fingers curled, they hit it and Arthur let out a large gasp and begged for more.

"F-Fuck...Alfred...you bloody tease," he gasped out.

After some stretching and teasing, Alfred positioned his throbbing member at the entrance that was stretched and gaping at him. He slid in the pulsing tip and pushed the rest of his erection into Arthur until he was balls-deep. The sandy-blonde gasped out and groaned as he was penetrated.

Thrusts gained speed and soon he hit the glory spot that was Arthur's prostate. The Brit cried out in pleasure as the pain was soon overcome. His body racked with immense delight. The thrusts lost their erratic touch and were paced in a rhythm that allowed Arthur to rock back.

The penetration continued for a while until finally he felt himself coming close.

"Alfred!" he cried as a shiver passed through him and he came hard over his stomach and a little dribbled down his legs. His muscles tightened up after the orgasm and caused Alfred's cock to feel the tight warmth surrounding him become tighter. The tightness was unbearable and after a few more rapid thrusts, Alfred's semen shot out inside Arthur and coated his inner walls with cum. Both parties panted from exhaustion of the lusty sex. Next, Alfred pulled his flaccid dick from Arthur's hole and watched his own jizz dribble down the green-eyed man's thighs.

"Thanks Kirkland," he said quietly before pulling on his clothes and giving him a cheesy grin. With that he left and left Arthur to clean up and dress. He was never quite sure why he thanked him but whatever the reason, it was still great sex.

By the time he left he realised that when he saw those girls flirting with Alfred whom responded that he would never get the popular quarter-back. They would never be lovers or in a romantic relationship. He was too straight however he still new one thing.

Alfred as most likely sexually frustrated which was why he had needy sex with him. And if Arthur had to satisfy him - so be it. It might end up being one of those situations that if nobody else wants them when they're old, they'll be together. It was unlikely to happen regardless since Alfred was a popular kid and could have any girl he wanted. He would find a girl one day.

Fuck-buddies for life it seemed.


End file.
